ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Burden of Suspicion
de:Ein neuer Verdachtfr:Quand le doute ressurgit Category:QuestsCategory:Crystal War Quests Walkthrough :You must zone and then wait until the next game day after completing Light in the Darkness. *Talk to Gentle Tiger (S) at the entrance to Metalworks (H-6). *Talk to Engelhart at the entrance to the Music Shop in . *Examine the Sarcophagus in the northern room of (I-7) in The Eldieme Necropolis (S) on map 3 for a cutscene. **To get to this area, you must drop in the MIDDLE (important!) pit in the southern room at (G-9) on map 1. **Walk to the northern room of (I-7). ***The room is full of Orcs (sight aggro, approximately level 68~71). About 8 additional Orcs nearby can link with those in the Sarcophagus room, so caution is advised. Because the cutscene will drop aggro, you shouldn't need to worry about them so long as they don't kill you in the one second it takes to drop Invisible and click the Sarcophagus (extremely unlikely). ***Following the cut scene, be prepared to warp out or run up the hall and out of the zone. *Talk to Gentle Tiger (S) at the entrance to Metalworks (H-6) to complete the quest and obtain the title Assistant Detective. *Talk to Blatherix at (F-8) in Bastok Markets (S) to obtain an Elixir. While you don't need to do this to continue with Cait Sith (Mission), you will need to pick this up in order to continue this quest line later. **'Note:'You may wish to hang onto this Elixir if progressing along the Bastok (S) quest line, as it will be needed later in The Truth Lies Hid. Otherwise you will need to re-buy it from the AH or a Curio Vendor Moogle. *At this point your next step will be to finish up the Cait Sith (Mission). - Zone into Southern San d'Oria (S) from East Ronfaure (S) for a cutscene, which will end this mission and start The Queen of the Dance. **If you travel through Jugner Forest (S) to East Ronfaure (S), it is worth going out of the way to grab the Cavernous Maw located in the south end of Jugner Forest (S) at (H-11). You will need it a few missions from now. **You may receive an error message when zoning into Southern San d'Oria (S) that "You are unable to make further progress in Rhapsodies of Vana'diel due to an event occurring in the Wings of the Goddess missions." Simply re-zone to receive the cut scene. *IF YOU ARE HAVING TROUBLE FLAGGING THESE QUESTS, make sure to enter the Southern San d'Oria (S) on foot and not from a mount. Also, go back and make sure that you finished the last cutscene where you zone from one of the maws in Rolanberry Fields (S), Batallia Downs (S), or Sauromugue Champaign (S). If Back to the Beginning is still showing in your mission list, you may have missed that last cutscene. It is possible to do some of these quests prior to actually finishing Back to the Beginning, and will result in you not being able to flag your desired quests.